Babsk
Koka, konë ... ---- : Gjot e gjalla kurr nuk gabojin po edhe ato jetoin Nuk ka politikë të gabuar a të drejtë por ka politikë të mirë ose të keqe (Helmut Shmidt) ---- Aktuale më 2005, përmbajtjet e fletave shqipe në internet : ka edhe gjo shqiptare ato më së miri i ka përshkru Aristoteli në De Animalium Historia . --- : Po ka edhe asi studenta që mo zot e ma keq Tonë ditën e kalojin nëpër forume e nuk krijojin kurrgjo përpos atmosferës së kafeterive e një fletë në gjuhën shqipe për biologji, kimi a matematik ... nuk kan mujt me kriju që sa vjetë ekziston interneti Unë spo di po dikush tjeter dinë ma mirë, ja ka thy hunt Konicës ---- " Wikipedia " Enciklopedi e Lirë sa kam mundur të kuptojë është diçka më shumë se vetem një përmbajtje e teksteve. Si enciklopedi e Lirë është e hapur për gjithë banorët e botës, ç´ka në një anë i kontribonë komunikimit me botën e jashtme (edhe më shumë vetë botës shqiptare) e në anën tjeter më jepë të drejten dhe "obligonë" që të prezentojë veten si shqip-folës. "Wikipedia " është një mundësi për të prezentuar vetë shqiptarët meritat dhe diturin e tyre (jo si ne te kalueren nga te tjeret). Për një prezentim më të saktë unë mundohem që të rrespektojë punen e antarve tjerë dhe për ndihmë ju drejtohem atyre në kuvendë RTV-ja Aktuale më 2007, përmbajtjet e zbehtë e fletës së RTK-së, programet kanë vetëm gjymë faqe prezentimi - Lloj leter peroteste RaDijesë së RTK-së Po ka edhe asi (gjó - upsss!) drejtuese të radio televizioneve publike zyrtare shqiptare që "kishat" dhe "xhamitë" më të mëdhaja kombëtare i centralizojnë dhe autorëve të emisioneve të tyre nuk ju mundësojnë të mbajnë arkiva në rrejt, dhe i centarlizojnë kontaktin e autorëve me dëgjuesit dhe shikuesit e TV dhe Radios Çka me bó s´ka politik të gabushme por vetëm të fëlliqtë, në vend se me korrë atë çka kanë arritë të miellin gjenerata të plota të spikerëve, moderatorëve e autorve të Radiotelevizionit Prishtinës në popull gajtë kohërave të vështira, këta drejtues po i hedhin pluhur gjithë asaj pasurie. (Upss!! Nuk kóm punu për RTP, jam kón i ri për atë punë, po e di çfarë rrespekti kanë pasur këto funksione në atë kohë) Ekipi i untetit Aktuale më 2007, Bush po, Putin jo, Evropa ele pak... Hoteli Kosova Jashtë gjithësisë (në politikë) gjendet Hoteli "Kosova", i cili ka pa kufi dhoma por që mund të numërohen. Hoteli është i mbushu spicë (s´ka vend më). Pas pak vijnë në hotel 100 politikan evropian . Portieri i hotelit nuk mund të i thotë mysafirit që nuk ka dhoma dhe ju thotë atyre që nëse lëvizin pak më tutje sipër dhomave të mbushua janë 100 dhoma të lira. Është e mundëshme në matematikën e politikës (jashtë botëuptimeve tona) d.m.th pas dhomës n''' vijnë dhomat '''n+100. Pas pak kohe vine një shoqatë pansllave me pakufi anëtarë por që mund të numërohen dhe kërkojnë nga Portieri që të bujin në Hotel. Portieri si portier, "mysafiri është mbret". Kështu ai i pyeti ata nëse pajtohen që të kalojnë natën në dhomat me numra dyfish. Në matematikë kjo i bie në dhomat 2n. Kështu hoteli i vendosi sllavët në pa kufi dhoma me numra çift që mund të i numëronte. Ndërsa në hotel mbeten të zbrazëta pa kufi dhoma me numra tek që ai mund të i numëronte. ---- Nëse bënë e para në praktikë, bënë edhe e dyta. Atëherë: Durimi i masës është në maje, vijnë evropianët, ekipi i unitetit për hirë të miqësisë e zgjatë durimin, kur të zgjatet durimi për 100 ditë, sipas matematikës mund të zgjatet edhe pa kufi. Provo me metodën e induksionit. Biblotekat e huaja ne Prishtine : Aktuale gusht-shator 2007 "Ligshtinat ne Wikipedi" Zori dhe Qefi Cka oshte Zori e cka eshte Qefi. Ne praktike mergata ka qefe te ndihmoje vendasit te cilet e ndien zorin e mungeses se literatres ne gjuhen shqipe ne lemi te ndryshme. Si do qe te jete ky rrymim ne internet funksionon per mrekuli, po te mos ishin "vete-gjuhetaret" qe na paraqitet si gjahetare. Po, po gjuhetaret qe na paraqiten si gjyqtare, ne vend qe keta njerze qe vete veti ja japin kete titull te krijojne rrymimin zori-qefi ne drejtimin tjeter per drejteshkrimin e gjuhes keta e kane krijuar rrymimin zori-zori apo edhe me sakte i dehuri - pijaneci. I dehuri e qorton pijanecin per pijanec ndersa pijaneci te dehurin per te dehur. Mirepo sic po duket asnje gjuhetare ne internet nuk po shihet. Ka momente ne kete jete kur edhe hona e vogel ja zane driten diellit. Mes em thuj heke gastaren prej dores, kallxom qysh mi heke - zotni doktorr. ---- Mergata kritikohet, mbahen konferenca gjuhe, behen kerkime ne gjithesí per te gjetur fillet e jetes, ne lagjen pejton te prishtines qendrone energjia me e madhe e jetes, mergata kritikohet, poli verior i galaksise sone terhiqet me shpejtesi nga qendra e energjise. E une nuk e di a jam i pite apo i dehur. Prej gjermonise i bijin librat per me msu latinisht. ---- Mërgata sot Pesë gjuhë die unë mej k'nue kur njonen s'di me shkrue Po m'duket, n'klasë t'parë Shqipen e komë çalue ---- Realiteti dhe Përalla mbi kulturën e popujve :Aktuale 1981-2000 e fju. Kupuki dhe Mangupi Realiteti dhe Përalla mbi kulturën e popujve Çka është Kupuki edhe Mangupi edhe sot nuk e di. Po e di se si fmij n´Gjakovë e kóm ni. Të dy nuk janë njerzë të nershem për njerzimin. Une thóm se shpija e madhe pa tá nuk bónë. Pse? Niri i nershem nuk munet me: :- Rrejt :- Pshtellu :- Ngatrru :- Pre :- Vra :- kón Kupuk e Mangup E qysh thotë porosia prej nji filmi "Plumi nxirret me plum". Po nji kupuk e nji mangup i shkollum e knaq nji popull. T´i hekim prej rrugës e t´i shkollojm kupukat e magupat se koha e tyne asht në Kosovë. Ata janë të vetmit që mund ta përballojnë nevojen e kësaj kohe. ---- Prishtinë, viti 1981. Zgjohem, vishem dhe nisem për në shkollë. Zhurmë kerresh, njerzish. Një trafikë para banesave të APJ-së, me një mbështetse para një të hapur 25x25cm, mbi mbështetëse një dangë gazetash (Rilindja, Novosti, Tan etj ). Njerzit afrohen nxierrin gazeta nga dengi, fusin dorën në xhep, nxierrin dinarët dhe i lënë mbi dengin e gazetave. Në dyçanin pranë trafikës, një puntorë dhe asnjë i sigurimit nga hajnija. Pas pak kohe shtetrrethim, çetnik, policist, xhungllasha. Kalojnë vitet, kalojnë gjeneratat, kupukat e mangupat kërkah hiq. I kish myt Fadili. Bom, bom erdhen kopukat e manguat, prodhim natyrorë. Prishtinë, viti 2008. Zhurmë që brohorit "KORRUPCION", "KREJT, PO VJEDHIN", "HEJNA", "HAJNA", "POLITIKANA". Në qetësi ata që nxirrnin gazeta dje e kanë mbetur në Kosovë, po nxierrin rrym, ujë, fuqi puntore, pastruese etj. Ata që ikën zhurmë, "PA KULTUR", "NË SUEDI ËSHTË KËSHTU E ASHTU". Mangupat e Kopukat e Mëdhaj po pyesin a ka adhë koha që të shkollohemi, si të part tonë a? Nga mërgata e meçme vjenë "të korrupt", "hajna".Mangupat e Kopukat e Mëdhaj po pyesin a ka adhë koha që të nxierrim gazeta, si të part tonë a? Njerzit e nershem vnojin kamera, po thonë mërgata? Loja e letrave Aktuale 17 2 2007 e te masë Pavarsia dhe Paket Pavarsia Mëvetësia e shqiptarve të Kosovës është arritur me hapjen e shkollave shqipe (përcjelle moderne e amanetit). Brenda një kohe civile prej diku 8-10 viteve është arritë njohja e punës së kësaj mëvetësie shqiptare, por jo edhe pranimi i kësaj zotësie. Njohja e gabimit të bërë nga Fabrika e historis Evropiane ka zgjatur më se 20 vite. Ndreçja e pjesërishme e gabimit diku 8-9 vite. Mbi vlersimi i zotnilykit serb (shpallaja e racave vendore si racë sllave nën petkun e fesë) në Ballkan dhe nën vlersimi i zotnilykit të djemëve të Shqiponjës edhe pse për disa politikan evropian ka qenë një shancë për karier a pasuri, në përgjithësi popujve të Evropës ju ka kushtuar shumë. Kjo është parë dhe do të shihet në të ardhmen. Popujt e Evropës (edha ato të veriut të ngrirë) do të përzihen e shkrihen ashtu siq janë përzier popujt në perandorit tjera. Shqiptarët kanë tradit të mbijetojnë perandori. Tri perandorit më të njohura të botës i kanë mbijetuar. Citat nga një film: "Amerika e madhe, po po edhe Italia (Roma) ka qenë e madhe po kçyre sa ka met". Një babëlok sicilian i thotë një ushtari të ri amerikan kur hynë diku në itali anglezët dhe amerikanët. :kisha shkru diçka por kemi "lajme të thyeshme", shiko më poshtë. KOSOVO IS SERBIA Aktuale dje--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Mars 2008 03:03 (UTC) KOSOVO IS SERBIA Kosova është Serbi në opinionin botëror i njohur në anglisht si "KOSOVO IS SERBIA", aksion i pregaditur nga Doktrina e shenjt serbe. Aksioni ishte një paket pas zënjes totale të zemrës së të ndjerës Serbisë ortodokse sllave dhe fillimit të krijimit të Republikës laike të Beogradit. Trupi i të ndjerës tani i pazemër shtrihet në lëdinat e Ballkanit dhe ikja e saj në botën e amshueshme pritet të ndodhë pas forcimit të Republikës së Beogradit. Disa janë të mendimit që mbeturinat e saj do të transportohen në vendlindjen e saj, në Moskë. Disa politikan janë të mendimit që nëse trupi i së ndjerës nuk varroset shpejt atëherë nga era e qelbësirës nuk mund të rri as Vojvodina në atë lëdinë. Shpresojmë që kuqka Serbi, si Nokia të mos ketë lënë kopila në Ballkan. Kopilat e saj mund të vijnë në Kosovë të zgjedhin bilete për Moskë apo për amshueshmëri. Shallterat për bileta gjenden edhe në Dalmaci, Kroaci, Bosnje, në Maqedoni e Malci nuk ka më bileta, janë shitur. Pse Bota osht e rrumullakt e xhinja ... nëpër qyshe aktuale tyneherë edhe kohëve të fundit (kqyre daten mas Zhdrypit)--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Prill 2008 05:48 (UTC) Lëvizjet kombëtare dhe lëvizjet ideologjike Nji ligj i fizikës thotë që secili trup mundohet ta ruj poziten e tij. Për ta lëvizur një trup duhet që forca ngacmuese të jetë më e madhe se pesha e trupit. Shka ka lidhje kjo me lëvizjet shoqërore e shpirtërore? Nuk e di. Po e di që njeriu është një trup i gjallë dhe si i till përpos peshës ka edhe energji të brendshme kaotike (shpirtërore) disa thonë edhe instikt që dallon nga potenciali i trupave të inorganik. Nëse njeriu vedoset në një rreth atëherë një pjesë e energjis shpirtrore fillon të orientohet dhe lëvizë së bashku me energjinë e individëve në atë rreth. Këtë dukuri disa indivdë e kanë vërejtur. Nji ligj tjeter i fizikës thotë se energjia as nuk hupet as nuk fitohet por transformohet. Mënyrat e transformimit të kësaj energjie janë të shumta. Nga ato më primitivet deri tek ato të ditëve tona. Nëse është kështu, atëherë. Lëvizja ideologjike është transformim i energjisë së brendshme të individëve të një popullsie brenda një hapsire dhe lëvizë e orientuar nga disa individë të lidhur për një qendër (ideologë apo ide). Ky llojë i lëvizjes ka fillimin, pra është lëvizje e orientar dhe mund të llogaritet edhe fundi. Lëvizja kombëtare në anën tjetër është energji e pa transformuar e individëve të popullsisë brenda një hapësirë dhe lëvizë e orientuar nga idividë të lidhur për trashëgëmin e paraardhësve biologjik të asaj popullsisë. Ky lloj i lëvizjes ka fillim që vështirë është të gjendet, pra është lëvizje e pa orientuar dhe fundi i saj nuk mund të llogaritet. Deri më tani në histori lëvizje ideologjike ka pasur në numër të shumët dhe kanë zgjatur edhe 2000 vite. Ndërsa lëvizje kombëtare ka pasur shumë pakë. Rasti i fundit i një lëvizje të tillë ka qenë në Vjetnam. Është për t´u dalluar lëvizja nacionale nga lëvizja kombëtare, edhe pse në Evropë, nacionalja nuk merret si lëvizje ideologjike, ajo është lëvizje e shkaktuar nga energjia e transformuar. Ups!!! Duhet të bëhet shumë qartë dallimi në mes të lëvizjeve të shkaktuara nga forcat e brendshme dhe ato nga ngacmimet e jashtme për të cilat vlenë plotësisht ligjet e fizikës. Për këtë mendojë që Evropa ende nuk e ka kuptuar dallimin në mes të lëvizjes nacionale dhe asaj kombëtare edhe përkundër faktit që në truallin e Evropës shqiptarët nën forcat e jashtme të energjisë shpirtërore, janë të orientuar nga lëvizja kombëtare. A do të mund t´a transformojnë këtë energji politikanët e evropës mbetet të shihet. Pavarsia e Kosovës nuk është rastë "presidencial" - apo si po i thonë me pare të reja. ------ Tyneherë të dashuruarit shkojshin mas "Boro e Ramizit" (Pallat Adem Jashari sot) edhe qojshin dashni. Edhe prej qatyhi dul shtosi që për shqiptar është i njofshem: Pse Bota osht e rrumullakt e xhinja iqen nëpër qyshe. Koftë se don me ditë pse, qe ku e ki përgjegjen, vetem se xhinja tyneherë i kanë marrë për xhinë vetëm "shqiptart".--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Prill 2008 05:48 (UTC) Enciklopedia dhe Enveri Qysh e pashë Enciklopedinë t´u ecë en kómë E pa besueshme por e vërtet po une jam i drejt. Jo pse du po nuk di ndryshe, bo vaki jamë si Antek Pistolli. Shka pe di gjo, as vetë nuk e di, bovaki qashtu jam kriju si thmi. Edhe me ju kallxu e kóm pa Enciklopecin t´u ecë en kómë, edhe kom punu bashkë me ta edhe em ka përcjellë gati deri te dera e shpisë. Tipi mbrena dy jave i kish mësu po nja 30 fjalë shqip edhe për çdo fjelë më thojke apo do përgjegje të "klugscheisses", edhe em tha që peget që shqipja (na qe folim me hundore) i ka zanoret e ngjyrosne si të turqishtes. S´dita shka mi thonë tipit. Ku me di vlla sa kali ka kalu ane pari, nuk osht qare pa lonë fërkam - ka pas thonë njëfar katoliki i Gjakovës en qarshi t´vogël. Po nejse se e zgata po hajde burr e dije a ashtë Encikopedi apo me ta shti. Veq une e di që en Mesdhe Shqiponja t´bardha nuk ka, mes besofsh qe merre e kqyre biologjin e mesdheut. Upss!!! A po n´at shpejtësi nuk mujta m´i përbi em meti en fyt, qe me ja bo me dije ati zotnie ... ti qe je Encikliopedi me siguri ki ni që edhe en Bagadtin ngat Arabisë një Shqipe e ki, edhe n´koft që nuk oshtë kuq e zi, shahit persisë misin ma t´bukur ksej perenis, djali i shqipes en shpi ja ka shti. E ti em thu mu që shqipja është turqi. O nuk jemi shumu si kineztë O zoti. PËR NJË GJUHË MË TË PASTËR DHE MË TË BUKUR SHQIPE Aktuale: kur e pashë ishe aktuale--Hipi Zhdripi 13 Qershor 2008 06:58 (CEST) PËR NJË GJUHË MË TË PASTËR DHE MË TË BUKUR SHQIPE ??? Upsss!!!! HIPI ZHDRIPI NUK ËSHTË I PASTËR DHE I BUKUR VETEM AI BESONË QË, HYP E ZHDRYP; GJUHA SHQIPE ËSHTË E PASTËR DHE E BUKUR POR PO E ZHLYJNË E PO E SHËMTOJNË HIPI ZHDRIPAT E KOHËS SONË - PËR NJË REKLAMË??? ---- Edhe pse ndofta është shkruar në logjikën e dëshirës së konsumatorit - shkel e shko - "Zoti rrinë në qill e njerzit në tokë, njerzimi le ta kuptojnë si të dojë, përhapjen e emrit të tij askush nuk mund ta ndryshojë". Zoti nuk mund të pastrohet sepse është i pastër, Zoti nuk mund të zbukurohet sepse është i bukur por artikullimi dhe dorëshkrimi i emrit të tij nga Hipi Zhdripat mund të pastrohet e zbukurohet. :Upss!! Nji fjel e vjeter thotë: Ku janë trimat ma t´mdhaj qaty i ki edhe shpijunat m t´mdhaj. Peget që kjo vlenë edhe për gjuhëtarët tanë. Hahahah Kolerat dhe shkencëtarët Aktuale: Tentimi i futjes së shkrimeve të huaja në projektin me titull të gabuar "Wikipedia".--Hipi Zhdripi 24 Qershor 2008 23:30 (CEST) Kolerat dhe shkencëtarët Po unë nuk e di gjuhën e shkrume shqipe a qysh i thoni ju zotni, gjuhë letrare. O djalo, deri sa ta fol gjuhën e nanes tane, t'marr veshë, kur t'ja nis me m'fol n'gjuhë nanes anglezit nuk të kuptojë hiq. Shkruj shqip. Shkruj n'gjuhë të nanens tane! Le nanen e anglezit rahat. ---- Tyne herë në RTP na ka pas dalë Mark Muharremi. Kom menu se koha e tij ka kalu por ai koka transformu e mrena shqipes koka t'u ladru. Upss!!! Shkencëtari që nuk e dinë gjuhën e popullit vetë është vegël në dorë të huaj dhe titulli i tij është titull i gabuar. Konica dhe shëtitja në internet Aktuale para 3-4 ore--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Korrik 2008 12:08 (CEST) ---- Konica dhe shëtitja në internet E Konicë, mër Konicë. Po t'ishe gjallë n'kit'jetë kishe dekë t'u kesh. ---- Moti (tyneherë u bo bajat), kur shkojsha n'Gjakovë i nisha t'u folë për demostrata jo, kshtu e jo ashtu. Kur u lodhëke nanjoni t'u fol, thojke: Ej, le he burr, se pi l'shojë rrenen n'muhall t'Gecës, e kur pe dal n'Korze nuk pi ngjo rrenen teme. Korze mo nuk ka. U mërzita edhe dola me shetit në internet, kur i pash rrentë e mia, jo që ishin dalë para meje po edhe ma shpejt se tyneherë, ato ishin dalë hala pa i qitë une. Internet baco, shumë i shpejtë. Upsss!!!T'u keshë rashë me flejtë, e t'mu kujtu ajo pastruestja e Konicës që u tutë mi lonë deren e shpisë hapen se pe ja vjedhin shqiptartë Konicës librat. Kush se don t'veten, ju kalltë shpija Aktuale gjatë zgjerimit të evropës dhe posaqërisht pas intervenimit të Papës në Ukrain--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Korrik 2008 02:54 (CEST) Kush se don t'veten, ju kalltë shpija Mësimi i parë për të marr shqiptari vizen e pakufizuar për Europë është: Kush se don t'veten, ju kalltë shpija. Besomni se as Eja në Evropë nuk ndihmon vendin më të varfër Shqipërin të Evropës, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Kosovën, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Bullgarin, vendin më të varfur të Evropës Rumanin .... të hyjë në bashkësin e vendin me kultur të lartë evropiane, Suedin, vendin me traditë demokratike Danimarkën, vendin me tradit tolerance Gjermanin, vendin me kulturë të lashtë Italin .... ---- Empire Earth III, seksioni Greqia antike''. Diku afër një beteje. Aleksandëri merr turr me i ndihmu tatës së vetë. Qëndro! - i thërret Aristoteli. Vëzhgimi është metoda më e mirë e studimit. Kur të thonë dy vetë je budall, duhesh me pranu amo nuk ke nevojë me thonë unë jom budall e ata të mençur. Kurr nuk ju boni goja lum për ty. Edhe pijaneci e dinë që nuk ka nevojë të i thotë të dehurit nga pasuria që vetë është budall e ky i civilizuar. Upss!!! '''Kalimtari dhe çadra - kur Nasradin Hoxhës ja teshi njoni t'u i thonë A t'pshtova, se ishe lagë, ishe bo qull - Nasradini u hedhë në ujë - Na edhe u bonem qull edhe po na teshin nër çadër tonë!?